Por Ela
by Shurka
Summary: Tradução: 'Por Ella' de Dryadeh. Sirius havia superado a linha do que não se devia fazer ao se apaixonar por ela, e agora estava perdido. Uma semana, isso era o quanto devia resistir. Logo ela voltaria a Hogwarts e ele teria algo bonito para recordar.


**Por ella – Tradução**

Sirius atirou um rato morto para Bicuço e bufou. Caminhou até a janela do quarto e olhou a rua melancólica através das cortinas desfiadas, levando as mãos à cabeça. Estava louco, completamente louco.

Frustrado e inquieto começou a caminhar de um lado para outro do cômodo, diante do olhar penetrante de Bicuço, que mastigava sua presa. Às vezes, Sirius sentia que o animal o compreendia, que podia enxergar dentro dele. Mas não gostaria do que se passava em sua cabeça nesse momento. Imaginava que ninguém gostaria de saber que seu companheiro de quarto é um desgraçado depravado sexual.

E ele, Sirius Black, era. Acabava de confirmá-lo nesta tarde.

Tudo havia começado tolamente, com ele decorando o Largo Grimmauld com enfeites de natal, depois de saber que os Weasley, Harry e Hermione, ficariam em sua casa nesse Natal para estarem mais próximos do hospitalizado Arthur. A casa parecia sufocantemente grande quando estava lá sozinho, apenas com Bicuço, Monstro e suas lembranças. Tudo neste lugar, cada borda do papel decorado que cobria as paredes, cada maçaneta com forma de serpente, cada brasão dos Black gravado em qualquer móvel, o fazia lembrar-se de sua família. Da pureza do sangue, do elitismo, dos preconceitos, do que diriam. Todas essas coisas que havia odiado, das que havia fugido tempos atrás. Das que atualmente, mantinham-no preso.

Mas agora, com as brincadeiras dos gêmeos Weasley, o ir e vir de Molly e a presença de seu afilhado e amigos, as coisas seriam diferentes. O Largo Grimmauld transbordava vida, e ele também. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o lar dos Black seria decorado para o Natal. Sirius havia tratado de encarregar-se dos enfeites, cantando alegremente cantigas célebres como "Um hipogrifo vai para Belém". De vez em quando, alguém passava pelo cômodo em que ele trabalhava e sorria ao escutá-lo cantar, e então Sirius cantava ainda mais alto arrancando-lhes gargalhadas.

Tudo ia bem até que _ela_ chegou.

- Uhm... Senhor Black – o chamou timidamente, como se lamentasse interromper seu recital.

- Sirius – ele a interrompeu, colocando festões prateados no topo da árvore que estava decorando.

- Sirius, – ela repetiu acanhada – a Senhora Weasley me pediu para chamá-lo, disse que a comida já está na mesa.

- Eu já vou – respondeu Sirius, abaixando-se para pegar mais adornos na caixa. E não se permitiu olhá-la, porque era melhor não fazê-lo. Porque já a conhecia de cor, porque por alguma razão desconhecida, não podia evitar olhá-la com a ansiedade de um cachorro esfomeado, quando ninguém prestava atenção, desde que voltou ao Largo Grimmauld. Conhecia a perfeição da massa desordenada de seu cabelo. Avolumava-se em todas as direções, indomável e selvagem, com um redemoinho perto da divisão, e ainda que nunca o houvesse tocado, sabia que era suave e que cheirava a xampu. Seus olhos eram marrons, como os de centenas de pessoas. Nada extraordinário, a não ser pelo brilho de inteligência que os iluminava por dentro, dando-lhe uma tonalidade de whisky, o que talvez explicasse porque queria embriagar-se dela cada vez que a olhava. O nariz era pequeno e arrebitado, e Sirius tinha vontade de segurá-lo entre os dedos para atraí-la e beijá-la. Devorar aqueles lábios finos, tenros e inocentes aos quais poderia ensinar tantas coisas. Com esse corpo, tão pequeno ao lado do seu, tão cheio de vida, tão jovem.

Merlim, ele era um pervertido filho-da-mãe.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, Sirius se ergueu e retomou a sua canção a plenos pulmões, desejando afastá-la de sua mente. Mas, escutou sua risada, sufocada, atrás dele.

Virou-se e confirmou que ela ainda não havia ido como imaginou. Continuava ali, rindo de sua canção, e sua risada soava fresca, como o murmúrio de uma cascata. Entesourou esse sorriso em seu interior, para recordá-lo quando os gritos chegassem a sua cabeça, quando os corpos sem vida de Tiago e Lílian aparecessem em suas lembranças, quando sentisse o frio, o vazio dos dementadores andando junto a sua cela em seus sonhos.

E não pôde evitar sorrir-lhe. Um sorriso lento, mas que escapava facilmente. Torto como sua vida torta. Um sorriso que tempos atrás, quando ele era jovem e despreocupado, haveria dedicado a uma bela moça, com a esperança jovial e apaixonada de acabar dormindo com ela. Um sorriso sedutor, seguro, elegante, que chegou a seus lábios com a naturalidade de antigamente, como se não houvesse passado quinze anos sem usá-lo.

Ela deixou de rir e manteve um sorriso oscilante. Sirius se deu conta de que estava pondo-a nervosa ao sorrir-lhe desse modo, como se um cartaz luminoso o houvesse anunciado que queria meter-se debaixo de suas saias. Furioso consigo mesmo, Sirius mudou bruscamente de expressão e voltou a se esconder, fuçando na caixa de adornos.

- Vá indo, Hermione. Já descerei – disse secamente, retirando freneticamente as bolas de Natal, as fitas, os enfeites de bonequinhos e os festões. Queria fazer barulho, barulho suficiente para não ouvir os passos dela afastando-se, para não ouvir seus próprios pensamentos.

E havia mentido, porque não pensava em descer para comer. O mais prudente seria se isolar e se afastar dela, pelo bem de todos. Inquieto, Sirius saiu de seu quarto e caminhou a largas passadas até o banheiro que havia no fim do corredor. Abriu a torneira da pia, molhou suas mãos e as levou ao rosto, como se quisesse se encher de juízo, sair desse horrível pesadelo. Olhou-se no espelho rachado e sujo, enquanto a água caia e deslizavam gotas de umidade por seu reflexo borrado.

E se viu velho e ligeiramente perdido. O quê estava acontecendo com ele?  
Definitivamente havia perdido a sanidade em Azkaban, ou ao sair de lá, tanto faz. Sempre fora imprudente e aloucado, mas era a primeira vez que insistia em ter alguém vinte anos mais jovem que ele. Ela era uma _menina. _Nem sequer era maior de idade. Uma jovem e inteligente bruxa com um futuro prometedor à frente. Ele um velho, obrigado a permanecer no lugar que tanto odiava enquanto outros lutavam na guerra. E como se não bastasse, a sociedade mágica – e trouxa – acreditava que ele era um assassino e o Ministério todo o procurava.

Além do mais, ela não era uma menina qualquer. Era a melhor amiga de seu afilhado, por Merlim. A melhor amiga do filho de Tiago e Lílian. Definitivamente, estava doente.

Tiago. O que o haveria dito Tiago? Quase podia ouvi-lo em sua mente.

_"É um punheteiro pervertido, Almofadinhas, mas deveria conquistá-la"._

A quem queria enganar? Tiago nunca teria lhe dito algo assim. Isso era exatamente o que havia dito a si mesmo uns anos atrás. Porque bom, sua filosofia para conquistar mulheres, consistia em fazer todos os caprichos que quisesse. Se tivesse uns vinte anos menos e estudasse em Hogwarts com ela, possivelmente tentaria. Mas as coisas não eram assim e não podia se aplicar o "vamos dar uma rapidinha e depois cada um vai pro seu lado._"_ com Hermione Granger.

Poderia tentar, poderia seduzi-la e desfrutar de uns rápidos encontros às escondidas. Ela não diria a ninguém, seria um segredo.

Mas estragaria tudo. A marcaria, destruiria sua inocência, sua candura, sua pureza. Simplesmente, além de tudo mais, não poderia chegar perto dela. Porque no caso de ela desejar se entregar a ele, a um velho louco, decrépito e fugitivo, Hermione não era para ele. Ela era como um anjo, ele um maldito demônio.

Ela merecia alguém melhor, alguém não tão castigado pela vida, tão amargurado, tão sombrio. Alguém como Ronald Weasley, simples demais para ter maldade e leal até a medula. Alguém como o menino ruivo, que poderia olhá-la sem se sentir culpado, poderia tocá-la sem maculá-la, poderia beijá-la com ternura no lugar de fazê-lo com um desejo adulto. E só assim ela poderia florescer com seu esplendor. Com alguém de sua idade, alguém adequado, alguém que soubesse cuidá-la e que poderia dar-lhe mais que ele. Porque Sirius não podia oferecer-lhe nada, não tinha nada. Nem sequer liberdade para mijar fora dessa casa desgraçada.

- Só uma semana. – falou para si mesmo, porque era o quanto devia resistir. Logo ela voltaria a Hogwarts e ele teria algo bonito para recordar.

Estava decidido a evitá-la, mas dentro de uma mesma casa, isso era bastante complicado. Não podia faltar a todas as refeições e jantares durante uma semana, assim se sentia obrigado a sentar na mesma mesa que ela. Não é que alguma vez tenham se sentado próximos, nunca. Ele encabeçava a mesa e ela estava a várias cadeiras dele, conversando com Harry ou os Weasley. Mas de seu lugar, Sirius sempre podia vê-la, sentasse onde sentasse. Merlim sabia que se esforçava para não prestar atenção nela, para concentrar-se nas conversas, para estar atento as notícias, mas uma vez ou outra, seus olhos se deslizavam até Hermione, como um imã atraído pelo metal. Gostava de vê-la segurar seu copo com uma pequena mão, marcada por calos de tanto apertar as penas, e as unhas cortadas, sempre no toco, como se as roesse freqüentemente. Gostava da maneira que ela movimentava os lábios ao conversar e como seu rosto se ruborizava quando defendia sua posição e discutia com alguém. Gostava daquele tom de sabichona que usava quando ela sabia algo que os demais não ou quando repreendia Harry e Ronald Weasley por não terem começado o deveres de Natal. Ele gostava de tudo.

E estava se tornando obsessivo, um obsessivo louco por viver entre o impulso de se afastar-se e distanciar-se dela.

- Sirius.

Sirius oscilou e os potes que estava tirando da despensa, quase caíram de suas mãos ao reconhecer sua voz. Os colocou cuidadosamente na prateleira, se endireitou e olhou furtivamente a Hermione com ar esquivo.

- Sim? – grunhiu. Ela pareceu surpreendida por seu tom e apertou um pacote envolto por um papel de presente que segurava nas mãos.

- Tem visto Monstro ultimamente? – perguntou – Eu comprei… Eu comprei um presente para ele, mas não consigo encontrá-lo e não sei onde deixá-lo.

Sirius coçou a barba áspera, que estava por fazer, e se apoiou na estante, pensativo e mais rígido do que gostaria.

- Há dias que não o vejo – disse – deve estar no sótão procurando mais porcarias para guardar na sua toca.

- Sua toca? – repetiu ela franzindo o cenho. Sirius sentiu o impulso de beijá-la justo ali, no meio daquele monte de coisas velhas, e mudou de postura, incômodo. Furioso consigo mesmo, se aproximou até a pia da cozinha e abriu uma das portas do armário bruscamente. Entre as tralhas veio a luz um buraco escuro cheio de trapos, lixo, baratinhas e restos de comida em diferentes estados de decomposição. Hermione se aproximou um pouco e se afastou logo em seguida, levando uma mão ao nariz.

- Fede, eu sei. – ele disse asperamente. Desejava sair dali o quando antes – Pode deixar o presente aqui, cedo ou tarde o verá.

Soltou o puxador do armário e se levantou disposto a sair. Inclusive chegou a dar um par de passos até a escada da cozinha, mas pode vê-la de rabo de olho ajoelhando-se em frente ao refúgio do elfo doméstico e o brilho dourado do papel que envolvia o presente lhe chamou a atenção. Talvez, porque na realidade não quisesse sair.

- O quê… - coçou a cabeça tratando de não deixar transparecer seu interesse – O quê comprou a ele? – disse no fim, tossindo e esperou ela lhe responder olhando fixamente a parede.

- Um cobertor. – ela disse deixando o pacote dourado dentro do esconderijo – É uma casa fria – adiantou em resposta ao olhar interrogativo de Sirius.

- Não se preocupe tanto com ele – disse Sirius com antipatia – vaso ruim não quebra.

Hermione se pôs em pé e o olhou seriamente.

- Pode ser que Monstro não seja muito agradável, mas passou muitos anos aqui sozinho e se sente infeliz. Talvez se o tratarmos com um pouco mais de compressão e paciência, ele...

- Se torne um amoroso elfo doméstico? – completou Sirius com um desprezo que não posso dissimular. - Monstro era assim desde que posso me recordar, pode ser que não tão maluco, mas igualmente depreciável. Não desperdice com ele sua compaixão, Hermione, ele não a merece.

- Acredito que isso quem decide sou eu. – disse ela, ofendida pelo tom de Sirius.

- Você quem sabe. – Sirius deu de ombros, furioso, e saiu da cozinha, batendo a porta.

Genial, Sirius estava se mostrando genial. Discutindo com ela por causa do infeliz do Monstro como se tivesse 16 anos também. Fechando portas com tanta força que poderia torná-las giratórias, para se descarregar de algum modo ao não poder fazê-lo com um beijo. Almoçando e jantando como um cachorro raivoso, respondendo asperamente a todo mundo e passando a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto com Bicuço. Logo todos _– ela –_ iriam embora e ele voltaria a ficar sozinho ali. Por um lado, contava os dias para que isso acontecesse com certo alivio, por outro, o fazia com desespero e amargura porque não sabia quando voltaria a ver Harry e menos ainda ela. Na ultima noite antes que todos se fossem, Sirius era capaz de apenas manter poucas horas de sono, mal-humorado do jeito que estava. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, anos atrás, poderia acordar o Tiago e os outros para poder fazer qualquer loucura que o fizesse se esquecer de suas preocupações. Mas eles não estavam e ele estava preso naquela odiosa casa.

Resmungando baixo, se levantou da cama com a calça de pijama e colocou uma blusa preta. Bicuço o observou pela sombra enquanto saía do quarto sigilosamente. No fundo do corredor, na última porta a direita, ficava a biblioteca dos Black, um enorme cômodo recoberto de seções de madeira envelhecida e cheia de estantes que chegavam até o teto, lotadas de livros. História da magia, feitiços, magia negra, clássicos mágicos. Quase qualquer livro que se desejasse poderia ser encontrado lá. Sirius não gostava muito da biblioteca, lhe trazia lembranças de horas e horas sentado ali, com seu irmão Régulo, obrigados ambos a ler o livro da história da família ou contos bruxos que defendiam o sangue puro e o elitismo. Aquela merda de sempre o havia chateado e dado sono, e agora, Sirius buscava qualquer livro da biblioteca que o ajudasse a dormir.

Não sabia que ela estaria lá. De outro modo nunca teria ido à biblioteca depois da meia noite quando o resto da casa dormia e o silêncio sussurrava que cometeria loucuras como quando ainda tinha dezessete anos.

Não esperava encontrar Hermione, sentada no tapete empoeirado com algumas poltronas ao redor, cercada por uma pilha de livros e um, enorme, sobre os joelhos. O cabelo emaranhado ocultava quase todo o seu rosto e estava encurvada sobre o livro, como uma flor dobrada pelo vento.

Ela ainda não o tinha visto e Sirius sabia que poderia sair por onde havia entrado sem que Hermione o notasse. Isso seria o mais prudente.

Mas Sirius Black nunca havia sido prudente e era tarde demais para começar a ser.

Fechou a porta com um suave "crick" e Hermione deu um salto ao ouvi-lo. Olhou para o lugar de onde o som havia vindo e o encontrou, lá, encostado na porta, observando-a com tal intensidade que parecia querer devorá-la.

- Sirius – ela exclamou sufocada e fechou o livro que estava olhando nervosamente. – sinto muito estar aqui e tão tarde... Mas sei que Monstro apareceu e eu ainda não o vi. Queria me despedir, então comecei a procurá-lo e sem saber como... dei com a biblioteca. Não saiba que aqui tinha uma, no verão não...

- Eu me encarreguei de limpá-la – disse Sirius adivinhando suas palavras. Era verdade, ele havia se encarregado de limpar a ultima parte da casa. Talvez porque ali estavam suas lembranças mais dolorosas: o quarto de sua mãe, de Régulo, a biblioteca em que tantas horas passaram... E por alguma razão, a biblioteca havia se livrado da imundice do resto da casa. Permanecia praticamente igual a quando ele abandonou o Largo Grimmauld.

- Desculpe por ter entrado aqui sem permissão. – se desculpou Hermione, se levantando com rapidez. Parecia nervosa e envergonhada – Mas é tão grande e apaixonante... Que não pude resistir a tentação de dar uma olhada. Aqui tem livros que nunca vi em Hogwarts – disse com um brilho sonhador que intensificava a cor de whisky de seus olhos.

- Eu sei – disse Sirius e esboçou um sorriso de lado enquanto se afastava da porta. Parecia tão emocionada que ele começou a olhar a biblioteca com outros olhos. – Não me incomoda que esteja aqui, devia tê-la mostrado antes.

- Demoraria uma noite toda – ela murmurou examinando a fileira interminável de estantes que se estendia diante deles.

- Eu não tenho sono, e você? – ele perguntou adiantando-se por um corredor sem esperar resposta. Mas já sabia que ela o seguiria antes de escutar seus passos atrás dele. E sorriu maliciosamente sem que Hermione pudesse ver, embriagado pela sensação de ter uma desculpa para estar com ela. Caminharam durante minutos, horas talvez, perdidos no labirinto de estantes e livros, o aroma de pergaminho flutuando no ar e a leve luz dos candelabros mágicos iluminando seus passos. Ele falava dos livros que haviam em cada seção, de como haviam conseguido alguns, da antiguidade de outros. Ela o escutava fascinada, roçando os dedos na lombada de alguns livros com tanta delicadeza que Sirius desejou ser de papel e tinta.

- Manual de Oclumência – Hermione leu, observando um volume pesado no topo de uma estante. Sirius se deteve e alcançou o livro com elegância, aproximando-o de Hermione. Ela o pegou com delicadeza, examinado suas capas duras com letras de forma douradas.

- O vi uma vez na Seção Proibida da biblioteca e sempre tive vontade de dar uma olhada – ela murmurou abrindo o livro – mas é necessário uma permissão assinada por um professor...

- E acha que não pode conseguir uma novamente?- aventurou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Na verdade nunca conse… - Hermione se interrompeu consciente de que havia falado mais do que deveria. Olhou Sirius e seu sorriso indulgente, quase cúmplice, que a fez enrubescer – Eu, Harry e Rony entramos algumas vezes no primeiro ano.

- No primeiro - ele repetiu com um gesto apreciativo – Eu e Tiago não entramos até o segundo. E nos custou mais outro ano para arrastarmos Remo e Pedro conosco – sorriu de forma nostálgica batendo os dedos na lombada de outro livro, perdido em recordações, como se de algum modo estivesse na Seção Proibida com seus amigos novamente.

Hermione voltou os olhos para o livro, como se quisesse lhe dar intimidade, mas Sirius se afastou rapidamente da estante e a olhou.

- Se interessa pela Oclumência? – perguntou – Pertence a um ramo obscuro da magia, juntamente com a Legilimência.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou – mas estou preocupada com Harry e seus sonhos de coisas que Vo-Voldemort pensa ou faz.

Sirius não deixou de apreciar seu valor ao se atrever a falar o nome do mago tenebroso e sua inteligência ao conhecer a Oclumência e seus possíveis usos como forma de ajudar Harry. E sentiu vontade de beijá-la mais que nunca, com a sensação desesperante que as coisas poderiam ter sido muito diferentes se ambos houvessem se encontrado em Hogwarts ao invés de no Largo Grimmauld vinte anos mais tarde que o devido.

- Sei que é magia negra e perigosa – continuou Hermione distraída enquanto passava mais páginas do livro. – É muito útil proteger sua mente dos demais, mas de certo modo seria interessante saber o que pensam as pessoas que estão a nossa volta, não acha?

- Às vezes é melhor não saber. – assinalou Sirius com a voz tremula. Ela despregou os olhos do livro e o olhou, surpreendida pela amargura e certa gota de perigo que o tom de Sirius trazia. Ele notou que ela se sentia incômoda, sua mente perspicaz fazendo suposições sobre tudo que as palavras não haviam dito. E poderia mudar de tema, procurar outro livro ou continuar andando ao longo do corredor atapetado, mas Sirius não queria fazê-lo. Porque ela ia partir no dia seguinte e sairia de sua vida até não sabia quando.

E se não haveria amanhã, não haveria conseqüências, não haveria reprovações nem tempo para arrependimentos. Só o presente, sozinhos ela e ele na biblioteca dos Black.

Impulsivamente, Sirius avançou até ela. Hermione permaneceu imóvel, mas estava evidentemente assustada. Ele retirou o livro de suas mãos, ela não tentou resistir. Sirius fechou o pesado exemplar e o jogou de qualquer maneira em uma estante a qual não pertencia, amassando e estragando dois livros finos para ele. Hermione abriu a boca, para queixar-se do maltrato infligido aos antigos exemplares provavelmente, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios, como se soubesse o que ia acontecer.

Sirius terminou com a distancia que os separava até invadir seu espaço pessoal e inclinou o rosto até ela, só para olhá-la nos olhos. Não a tocou, dando-lhe a chance de recuar se assim desejasse. Mas, novamente, Hermione permaneceu no lugar e levou seu olhar até ele, cor-de-cobre sob a luz do candelabro.

Aceitando isso como uma permissão muda, Sirius levou a mão até ela e lhe cobriu cuidadosamente as bochechas com as mãos. Eram tão suaves quanto havia imaginado e Sirius sentiu o desejo de acariciá-las con o nariz e os lábios, mas se conteve. Ao invés disso desceu em direção a Hermione e se deteve, com a boca sobre a dela. Hermione tremia em suas mãos como a folha moribunda de uma árvore agitada pelo vento outonal e por uns segundos, Sirius não sabia se tremia de medo ou de nervoso e expectativa como ele. Olhou em seus olhos castanhos e esperou, esperou que ela dissesse uma palavra para detê-lo, se retirar ou o impedir com as mãos.

Hermione levou suas mãos até o peito de Sirius, mas não para empurrá-lo para longe dela, mas sim para agarrar-se a gola de sua blusa, como se não confiasse em seu próprio equilibro. Então Sirius soube que ela não queria sair e essa certeza fez com que algo docemente doloroso incendiasse em seu peito.

Trouxe o rosto até o seu e se inclinou definitivamente sobre sua boca até que seus lábios se tocaram. Só um breve roçar, a tomada inicial do contato, o reconhecimento mútuo.

_Não faça isso._

Mas desejava fazer, demais para ser sensato.

Outra leve carícia prendeu seus lábios nos dela, como uma leve faísca.

_Não pode._

Mas sim podia. Sentia os dedos de Hermione agarrados em sua blusa, roçando calidamente seu peito. Sua boca esperando com inocência e timidez. Só precisava se aproximar um pouco mais para fundir-se nela.

_Não deve._

Mas havia superado a linha do que não se devia fazer ao se apaixonar por ela e agora estava perdido. O estava ao pressionar-lhe os lábios e adentrar-se em sua boca. O estava ao respirar nela, com os olhos fortemente fechados e as mãos com ansiedade em seu rosto. E já não havia volta. A faísca havia se tornado uma chama.

Nenhum dos dois havia fugido, impondo um pouco de juízo a essa atração. Porque enquanto Sirius colocava sua língua em sua boca e encontrava a dela, terna como o botão de uma flor, os últimos rastros de sanidade sucumbiram como não haviam feito em Azkaban. E os segundos deixaram de ser segundos, os minutos, minutos, as horas, horas. O mundo deixou de ser mundo e eles deixaram de ser Sirius Black e Hermione Granger, e foram só duas bocas, dois lábios, duas línguas se encontrando em um corredor escuro, como um broto de esperança florescendo ante da guerra iminente.

Os dedos pressionaram suas bochechas com uma doce necessidade, suas mãos se agarravam a gola do pijama com firmeza inusitada. Seus lábios giraram sobre o eixo, aprofundando o beijo. As línguas se buscaram e uniram, se fundiram de um modo tão mágico, tão cheio de delicadeza e ternura que Hermione pôde ler os sentimentos de Sirius sem precisar usar o obscuro poder da Legilimência.

E Sirius soube que ela sabia e parte de sua razão voltou a despertar. Porque ainda que muitos não acreditassem, às vezes, só às vezes, ele podia se comportar como uma pessoa adulta. E os adultos tomavam decisões difíceis.

Ela iria embora no dia seguinte e qualquer coisa entre eles fora dessa noite era simplesmente impossível. Já havia pecado o suficiente para piorar as coisas. Devia deixá-la ir, seguir sua vida e procurar alguém de sua idade. Não devia marcá-la mais, nem envolvê-la na trágica maldição que parecia haver manipulado sua vida. Devia colocar um fim nisso.

E reunindo toda sua força de vontade, assim o fez. Separou-se bruscamente de sua boca e a soltou em um só movimento, como quem se joga em um rio gelado de uma vez para evitar um sofrimento mais lento e agonizante, ou pior, a possibilidade de se arrepender. Ela o olhou confusa e corada, e Sirius deu um passo para trás, ocultando seu rosto nas sombras que o afastava da luz do candelabro.

- Me perdoe – disse com uma voz rouca – isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Sirius se deu conta que ela tratava de vislumbrar seu rosto para averiguar sua expressão e seu coração, palpitante, o aconselhou de sair de lá.

- Fique e pegue os livros que quiser – disse com certa aspereza, e sem mais, passou rapidamente ao seu lado, sem olhá-la, e saiu da biblioteca.

Apesar de pertencer a casa dos valentes para desgosto de sua família, Sirius Black também sabia ser covarde. Ou melhor, tinha instinto de sobrevivência. Por isso não desceu de seu quarto até que os Weasley, Harry e Hermione tiveram que ir. Moody e Tonks apareceram no Largo Grimmald para escoltá-los até a estação e Sirius se despediu depressa, mal-humorado e arisco. Evitou olhar Hermione, deu um abraço pobre de sentimentos em Harry e murmurando algumas palavras de despedida para todos voltou ao seu quarto. Ao seu refúgio.

Só que agora, as horas no Largo Grimmauld seriam mais longas e amargas, porque ela estava a vários quilômetros de distância dele.

A pesar de sua ânsia por aprender, por descobrir, por investigar, havia muitas coisas que Hermione nunca saberia. Nunca saberia que, por exemplo, no fatídico dia em que seis adolescentes –incluindo ela – apareceram no Ministério para salvar Sirius Black, ele acabou indo para salvá-la. Não só se apresentou ali, onde tantos o procuravam, por causa de seu afilhado Harry, mas também fez isso por ela. Não saberia, Harry nunca se lembraria de lhe contar, que o primeiro que fez ao se encontrarem naquela sala do Ministério, no meio da batalha, foi perguntar por ela. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que talvez, só talvez, se Bellatrix foi capaz de derrotá-lo era porque sua mente e seu coração estavam com Hermione, pensando nela, preocupando-se com ela. Tampouco saberia que nenhum dos presentes foi capaz de ler tudo o que havia em seus olhos enquanto se precipitava inexoravelmente até o Véu. Além da surpresa de ter sido alcançado, o medo do destino que seguiria, a tristeza por privar Harry da ultima família que ele tinha, neles também havia outro sentimento, talvez o mais poderoso. O alivio de não ter que continuar lutando contra si mesmo por amar essa garota que uma vez beijou naquele corredor perdido de sua antiga biblioteca.

Porém, havia algo que Hermione sabia. Que ele não havia ido por inteiro.

Porque as noites em que não podia dormir, incomodada pela dor, as lembranças e seus medos, Hermione se levantava e caminhava até a janela de seu quarto. E às vezes, sobretudo nas noites de lua cheia, acreditava ver a silhueta escura de um grande cachorro rondando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, de baixo de sua janela.

E então sorria nostalgicamente e voltava a sua cama, sabendo que de alguma forma, ele estava ali, cuidando dela.

**x**

_N/T**:**_ Li essa fic no e não pude deixar de me apaixonar. Sendo uma Grifinória roxa (ou deveria dizer vermelha?), é óbvio que meu senso de justiça é altíssimo e então, resolvi traduzi-la e compartilhá-la com vocês. É uma estória realmente bonita, um tanto quanto triste, é verdade, mas, não deixa de ser muito bonita. Agradecimentos especiais a Florilicious, a minha linda beta-reader. Flori, você é ótima. Muitíssimo obrigada por sua ajuda e boa sorte na faculdade, OK?

Atenção: Está fic é uma _tradução_ feita com as devidas autorizações da autora original, _Dryadeh (__/s/3984343/1/__)_.


End file.
